lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Mario is one of the biggest heroes in the Lapisverse. He comes from the Mushroom Kingdom and his main enemy is Bowser. Personality Mario is a simple, fun-loving optimist. He is outgoing, good at making friends, and doesn't hold grudges against his enemies. He is a good listener but prefers to let his actions speak louder than his words. Brave and righteous, Mario does what he thinks is right even in the most dangerous situations. Appearances in Games Fighters of Lapis In the Fighters of Lapis series, he makes his first appearance fighting against Sonic in a fighting competition to become the next Avenger. The Imperium and Subspace Army attack, causing Mario and Sonic as well as Mirania to run away from the invasion. The Imperium army was shortly eaten by the Lapis Dragon, leaving Tabuu to attempt to take over the Lapisverse. He and the others embark on a journey to stop Tabuu after Nazo turns on Tabuu and Sackboy saves the day. Fighters of Lapis 2 His next appearance is in Fighters of Lapis 2: The Cries of Missingno. After Missingno appeared in front of a defeated Tabuu, glitchy things begin to happen. Mario, Tails, and Sonic fight the Underminer in New York where he glitches out upon defeat. As the story goes on, the conspiracy begins to become bigger and more evident. Following a shadow portal created by a man in black, Mario and the others end on Usterka Island where they discover Tabuu is behind all of this. After Ashura turns on Herobrine and teams up with the Fighters, they return to the island to fight Tabuu. Discovering that "Missingno" is in World-1 and heading there, they come across Mr. L, who is Luigi who is tired of living in Mario's shadow. After defeating him, Luigi explains and Mario feels the complete opposite, coming to the realization neither is really living in each other's shadow. He is turned into Mr. M when Herobrine tries to turn Luigi back into Mr. L, and is fought with Herobrine. At the end, Mario goes to the Olympics with Sonic. Fighters of Lapis 3 In Fighters of Lapis 3, he appears floating in space where he meets Calvin and Hobbes and Tabuu's Eye, who tells Mario he is coming back to finally defeat him. Mario laughs at him before getting attacked by Primids. They end up on a Aurum Ship and destroy it, making it a mission to defeat Tabuu. They fight him in Exit 9B, where they are defeated and Tabuu takes over the world with the Aurum. They wake up in McDonaldland, where they use a rocket to explore the Nintendo Power spaceship. After the ship blows up, they head back to earth into the ocean where they come across Tak and Mimi's oil processing plant. They meet Mr. Rogers after defeating Tak and Mimi, who tells them that Tabuu is located in the Monolith holding cell. After encountering him and defeating the hands he used with the power of Irregular, he escapes and Irregular creates a portal for Mario and the others to go into. They appear at the Final Battle, with Mario as the leader. Mario attempts to take out Tabuu but fails as Tabuu creates a black hole. Tabuu wins, and Mac recreates him in the Emeraldverse. Fighters of Lapis 4 Fighters of Lapis 5 Fighters of Lapis 6 He is one of the main characters alongside Homura Akemi, Robin, and Chrom. This is his last appearance in the Fighters of Lapis series as he does not appear in Fighters of Lapis 7 for a mysterious reason, with Wii Fit Trainer now leading the group. It is unknown at the moment why. Movesets In Ultima Brawlers *'Neutral Special: Fireball '-''' same as his neutral special from Smash Bros, Mario throws a fireball, which bounces on the ground as it goes. *'''Side Special: Hammer Spin - Mario spins his hammer while going forward, with the hammer emmiting small flames. *'Up Special: Cape Fly '- Mario uses his cape to fly upward for a short amount of time. Your mobility is greatly limited while flying. *'Down Special: Cape Reflect '- His side special in the Smash Bros series is now a down special. Mario spins his cape out, reflecting any projectiles coming at him, as well as doing a small bit of damage and flipping the opponent so that he faces the opposite side. *'Final Smash: Mario Finale' - Same as his Final Smash from Brawl, Mario shoots a big wave of fire, setting some of the terrain on fire as well as doing a good amount of damage. In the Partial Macrocosm *'Neutral: Fireball' - Mario throws a small fireball that bounces along the ground and deals fire damage. *'Side: Penguin Suit' - Mario dons the Penguin Suit as he dives forward, sliding forward with an icy aura. *'Down: Ground Pound' - Mario jumps up and spins vertically, before slamming downwards. *'Up: Propeller Suit' - Mario dons the Propeller Suit and flies upwards. The propeller deals damage, though will also make Mario fall if someone hits it. *'Ultimate: Rock Mushroom' - Mario uses a Rock Mushroom and transforms into his giant boulder form, rolling forward quickly and trapping anyone in his spin before the stone explodes and Mario reappears where he used the Ultimate move. Mario also makes an appearance in the third game, Zodiac Guardians, being the only character to appear in Guardians and Champions. In Guardians, however, he takes on an 8-Bit form, and uses attacks based on Super Mario Bros. *'Neutral: Super Stomp' - Mario jumps slightly forward before crashing downwards, creating a small shockwave. Being hit by the bottom of his feet deals massive damage. *'Side: Shell Kick' - Mario kicks a small, pixellated Koopa Shell forward. The Koopa Shell acts exactly as its item counterpart. *'Down: Bullet Bill Cannon' - Mario fires a small, pixellated Bullet Bill from a cannon. The Bullet Bill can be attacked to make it fall, though will explode if it hits an opponent. *'Up: Vine' - A vine spawns from below Mario and he climbs it upwards. Deals no damage at all, and reaches to the top of the screen, though he can jump off at any time and use a standard aerial attack. If a single attack hits him, he will also fall off the vine. *'Ultimate: Starman' - Mario gains a Starman, and the player controls him as he rushes around the stage. Unable to attack, Mario deals massive damage (and little knockback) to any opponent he touches. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Silver Spurs Saga Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Purgatorial Mayhem Category:Super Mario